gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Prophet
History/Description Not much is known about this mysterious mobile suit that fights against the G Alliance, only that it is infamous for it's incredible speed and the skill of it's pilot. Sporting few armaments, the unit is very simple and lightly built. It is apparent that the pilot relies on lightning fast, precision strikes to vital areas to take out opponents efficiently. This suit seems to be the frontman unit of the entire villainous force in Transversal Alliance. After being badly damaged in a duel with the Superior, the Prophet is repaired into a temporary patchwork suit, welding scraps of metal over the gashes in it's armor and replacing it's severed hand with a special hardpoint for mounting the Focus Rifle. This patchwork unit defends the Harbinger from the Little Grey's MS. It is rebuilt and upgraded on the Host's HQ. Armaments Vulcans Shoulder Mounted Shot-Cannons: hidden in the shoulder sections, these are two, four-barreled, high rate of fire shot cannons used to shred enemies apart at close range. In the rebuilt version, these are upgraded with beam vulcans. Waist-Mounted Sub-Machine Guns: Replacing the Shot-Cannons in the rebuild, these are small guns attached to opposite sides of the Prophet's waist, folding forward when deployed and capable of firing rapid-fire beams, useful for suppression. Hand and Foot Beam Emitters: hidden on the handguards and tips of the feet are 4 beam emitters that produce short beam daggers that are used in close combat when the unit's sais cannot pierce the opponent's armor. Sais: the Prophet's signature weapons, these are long bladed daggers with prongs on their sides that are used to break blades in saber lock. These weapons are highly effective for stabbing, picking off armor, and precision strikes to vital spots. They are stored in the elbows, just under the thrusters, and knees. These are upgraded to oscillate at high rates in the rebuilt version. Optional Equipment Focus Rifle: when ranged offense is required, the Prophet can be equipped with a specialized beam rifle that fires a concentrated, continuous beam that can penetrate through most any armor, and even be used in a fashion like a very long beam saber. The unit tends use this weapon for sniping purposes. The Focus Rifle is upgraded into the Focus Rifle II, which is capable of switching from beam rifle mode, to sniper mode, to charge-shot mode. Beam Shield Bits: to protect the rebuilt Prophet when the pilot's focus is divided, the unit can be equipped with four remote machines that are equipped with technology developed from studying the F100 and Superior, producing beam shields capable of deflecting most any attack. Shield: a small shield can be attached to the unit's left fore arm when defense is needed. It is treated with anti-beam coating, and is usually used in one on one fights, or "duels". Features Big Thrusters: what gives the Prophet unrivaled speed and agility are a multitude of large thrusters placed about it's frame. These total 9 thrusters, placed on each shoulder, elbow, foot, two on the back of the skirt armor, and an extra large one on the back. The thrusters are capable of propelling the unit at or above the speed of sound at full thrust, and have enhanced operational time, allowing for long distance travel. "Streak Phenomenon": the Prophet is famous for many things, but this effect is it's trademark. Due to the extremely high output of the many large thrusters on the suit, being able to propel it at sonic speeds, the unit visually blurs, leaving a streak behind every movement. This effect is not only a strange phenomenon, but functional in battle. Like the after images left by the Gundam F91, the streaks confuse enemy pilots and draw fire, even causing the most skilled aces to misjudge the Prophet's position.